Josh and  Jonas Abrams?
by AussieGallagherGirl
Summary: First Josh and Jonas fanfic EVER! What happens when Jonas comes back to Roseville in search of his biological father but instead finds convincing him may be harder than he thinks? Why is Josh so concerned about Jonas? Is he only trying to get Cammie back
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So this is the first ever Jonas and Josh fanfic! I wanted to write something different so what will happen when two 'brothers' from two different worlds meet?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters or the Gallagher Girls series - they all belong to Ally Carter. (oh! but I do own Diane Anderson a.k.a Jonas's mum whom I made up)**

* * *

><p><strong>Josh and … Jonas Abrams?<strong>

**Jonas**

I dragged my backpack out of the backseat of the cab, paid the driver –who shot me a dirty look, considering I got into his cab in an orange detention facility jumpsuit who can blame him? – and got out of the cab, hitting my head on the way out. The driver laughed at me as I slammed the door shut and he sped off. Standing at the traffic lights in Roseville Square I quickly dashed across the road, into the public toilets and changed out of my Blackthorne tracksuit. I SHOULD be spending my summer cracking CIA codes with Liz in the headquarters in New York but instead I'm standing in the middle of Roseville with a copy on an email my mum sent me.

Jonas,

Sorry about this summer sweetie. A big project came up at work and I can't arrange for someone to take care of you at such short notice. I though it would be good for you to meet your real father. The key word being real Jonas. I know that his last name was Abrams but that's all I know. I've never met him before Jonas so I don't know what he's like but if you are anything like him I'm sure he's very handsome.

Have fun sweetie,

_Mum xoxo_

So here I am. Following a name that I heard in sophomore year when Liz went to the pharmacy, holding an email in which my mum still called me 'sweetie', wouldn't say that she had accepted another assignment at work and still talked to me like I was a baby.

I was nervous walking into the pharmacy – who wouldn't be nervous telling a complete stranger that you're their son? The bell above the door jangled as I walked through the door. I wandered through the shelves of cough syrups, bandaids and low-fat jellybeans trying to get a glimpse of the man who was my biological father. He was behind the counter talking to a blonde middle-aged woman about what antihistamine **(A/N Hay fever medicine) **her son should be taking. "You see this one you take twice a day and this one only once." The woman mmm-hmmed and ruffled her son's hair before purchasing the medicine and walking out of the pharmacy. I sheepishly walked up to the counter and pretended to look at the ice cream before Jacob Abrams came up and asked, "What can I get you?" with a polite smile on his face. I didn't say anything; I was so shocked at how similar we looked up close. Same messy hair, same glasses and the same dress sense. "H-hi." I stammered, "I'm Jonas Anderson." Jacob Abrams narrowed his eyes as I said my last name, "I'm your son. Here I have these paper." I began fumbling in my bag for the file my mum sent me when Mr Abrams growled,

"Get out of my pharmacy." I jerked my head back up and stammered,

"I'm s-sorry?..."

"Get out of my pharmacy and don't come back." I took a step backwards in shock and tripped over my own feet. I went sprawling on the floor, sending the papers I was holding and my glasses flying.

"Dad? Is everything ok?" Asked Josh. I recognised his voice from the conversation he had with Zach and Cammie while they were on comms. "Jonas is that you?"

"Josh you know him?"

"Yea, his school did an exchange with Gallagher he's one of Cammie's friends." I was on my hands and knees waving my hands over the tiles, trying to find my glasses. The blurred image of Josh handed me my glasses. I slipped the sides over the tips of my ears and pushed the middle up so that I could look through the lenses. I blinked and quickly adjusted to my glasses. Josh began picking up the papers I dropped. I began scrambling round picking up the papers and shoving them into my bag. As I glanced round for more paper I seen that Josh was reading one – and his eyes were growing bigger in shock each second. He looked from his father to me, and back again. "Dad? What's going on?" I scrambled to my feet, almost slipping over again and ran out of the pharmacy, the bell on the door ringing as it fell closed behind me.

**Josh**

I stood stunned, staring at the door and the stumbling figure of Jonas running down the pavement. I still held the pieces of paper in my hand. I picked up the papers that had fallen out of Jonas's bag and put them on the counter. "Dad what did he want?" I asked. Dad was frozen in shock behind the counter, his hand resting on the bench top. "Help me clean up these papers Josh. We're closing up early today." I didn't say a word as I closed the blinds over the windows, covering the display of last season's handbags. Dad was nervously fumbling with the papers, scanning his eyes over the writing. "Josh lock up for me." He threw me the keys and I caught them with one hand. Dad picked up the papers, hung up his pharmacy jacket and walked out the door, almost banging into the window in the process because he was reading the papers. I sighed and closed the rest of the blinds, locked the door and walked down the main street in search of Jonas.

I eventually found Jonas talking in the phone. I know it's rude to eavesdrop but really who wouldn't want to know what your supposed half-brother is talking about? "I'm in Roseville right now Liz. I thought you were going to New York for summer?" There was faint yelling from the other side of the call. "Please Liz. Just ask Dr Fibbs you know I can help as well and I don't really have anywhere else to go." A faint reply came and then a chorus of 'thank you's and 'I love you's from Jonas. He slapped his phone shut, shoved it in his chest pocket and slumped down at a picnic table, sliding his feet under the table. I came up behind him, caution in every step and simply said "Jonas." Of course with Jonas being a clutzy genius he fell backwards off the bench. His foot got stuck under the table leaving him hanging upside down with his head just touching the grass, his glasses halfway down his forehead and his phone slipping out of his pocket. "Josh? What are you doing here?"

"Well I kind of live in Roseville ya know. I live right round the corner from here." I pointed in the direction of my house and turned my gaze back to Jonas who was untangling his feet from the wooden beams that held up the picnic table. As Jonas got to his feet I asked him "Who is your mother?" Jonas looked at me with a confused look but answered my question.

"Diane Anderson, she's a researcher in a special section of the government." Government huh? I didn't bother asking who is his father but instead moved to the question,

"Where are you staying?" Sure I could've asked a better question but hey, I'm allowed to be worried about Jonas; it's a free country after all.

"I-I'm staying at Gallagher. With Liz."

Since Jonas's school (I think it's called Blackthorne) did an exchange with the Gallagher Academy it's easy to expect that he might stay there, after all it is the summer holidays. "So who is Liz? Cousin? Girlfriend? Wait, which one is she?" Jonas laughed,

"Liz is my girlfriend. Around yay high," Jonas put up his hand to show me how tall Liz is,"genius, clutzy, blonde bob, southern accent, she's one of Cammie's friends." _Cammie._

"Oh yeah. I remember her now." Honestly, I still have no clue who Liz is but the thought of Cammie made my mind go blank. She was my first girlfriend. My first kiss and she was the most interesting girl I've ever met. I didn't exactly run up to Dillon and yell that Cammie broke up with me or go all girly-girly on Deedee when I kissed Cammie. Beside things are different now. Deedee is my girlfriend and I've moved on…._.yea moved on_. I shook myself back into reality because Jonas was clicking in front of my face. "I know this is an awkward question but can I please have some of you hair?"

I looked at Jonas, confused and asked, "Why?"

"You see I want to run a DNA test. See if my mum was right and if your dad is really my dad as well."

"Oh, right sure." I ran my fingers through my hair, pulling out a few loose hairs and handed them to Jonas. He had pull out a small container which he put the hair in and put a cork on the end.

"I had better get going if I want to get to Gallagher before it gets dark. See you later Josh." Jonas began to walk towards the Gallagher Academy, with it's stone walls and manicured lawns. I stared after him and whispered, "Bye Jonas." Before turning towards my own home and to the ordinary life I no longer lead.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Any good? <strong>

**I'm thinking about maybe adding Cammie in the next chapter or the one after that but the next chapter will be Jonas at Gallagher and Josh at home. **

**Please review just to say your reading :) **

**Sorry about grammar and stuff. I'm currently beta-less. Anyone want to be my beta-reader? Please? **


	2. Chapter 2

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! AHHH! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER! ...whoops? **

**Dislcaimer: I don't own any characters except Jonas's mum, Diane. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 <strong>

**Josh **

"Dad! Please come out!" Dad has locked himself in the study with those papers Jonas dropped; he seems almost obsessed with them.

"Josh has he come out yet?" Yelled Mum from the kitchen. The smell of fresh baked apple pie wafted through the house, Mum knows Dad will do almost (almost!) anything for his favourite version of her apple pie (oh yes, there is more than one version). Joy was sitting with her report cards scattered around her, showing off her straight A's I suppose.

"Josh have you seen my science report card?" Joy asked, "I've lost the one I did on DNA and I need it to go in my folder." I paused for a second, taking in what Joy had said.

"DNA? As in if people are related?" I asked.

"What else Jo-Jo?" Joy teased. I hate it when Joy calls me Jo-Jo. S_tupid pet name_ it's like that Zane dude or whatever his name is calling Cammie '_his_' Gallagher Girl. _Ughh._

"I told you not to call me Jo-Jo, Joyce." I jeered.

"MUM!" Joy yelled, "Josh is using my whole name."

"Joy calm down," Mum sighed, "after all it is your real name and Josh stop winding up your little sister." I chuckled and plonked down on the couch next to Joy and began shuffling through all of her assignments. It would be a few years before she starts at Roseville High; she's still at the local primary school.

"So what exactly do people look for when comparing DNA? Say I wanted to see if Dillon and I are second cousins 26 times removed." (ok, I over exaggerated, but hey it's always possible).

"You didn't pay attention in science did you?" Asked Joy. I just looked at her blankly. "Well you would be looking for similar DNA patterns, same looks as your relatives – especially your mum and dad, same personality and all that type of stuff. Why the sudden interest?"

"Just wanted to know." I raced up the stairs and slammed my bedroom door. I could her my mum's protests from downstairs but I was already turning on my laptop.

**From:** JAbrams

**To:** D'Man

Did you ever meet that dorky guy who did the exchange with Gallagher?

**From:** D'Man

**To:** JAbrams

No, but hey speaking of Gallagher we never did get to moon those rich snobs. Friday night could be great for a full moon.

**From:** JAbrams

**To:** D'Man

You still want to do that? No way! What if Cammie sees us? Anyway doesn't matter about the guy, just seen him in town that's all.

**From:** D'Man

**To:** JAbrams

Why you so caught up with this nerd guy?

**From:** JAbrams

**To:** D'Man

I think he's my brother…

"Josh! JOSH!" Someone was shouting from the front lawn. I turned over and looked at the clock. It was 7:24 ON A SATURDAY MORNING! I stuck my head out the window and saw Dillon twirling a basketball on his finger.

"Come on Josh! Basketball, let's go!" I groaned and half-fell-half-stumbled out of bed. I pulled on my Nike sneakers and a clean t-shirt and snuck downstairs, leaving out the back door.

"Dude it's a Saturday." I ruffled my hair, trying to get most of it to go flat.

"Early worm gets the ball or something like that." Dillon and I trudged down the street bouncing the ball between us.

At the basketball court we played one-on-one, but I let Dillon win, he hates being upstaged even by his best friend.

**Jonas **

"Jonas, have you found anything?" Liz asked. I could feel her warm breath tickling the back of my neck and her whispers right in my ear. I adjusted the focus on the microscope and looked through the eyepiece.

"Not yet Liz." Looking at Josh's hair I ran it through basic DNA tests but there is only so much you can get from a hair. "All I know is that he has very healthy hair and he doesn't use the same shampoo as Zach." I sighed, took off my glasses and rubbed my eyes. I hadn't slept the night before, I kept thinking that I was about to hear Zach moaning in his sleep about 'his Gallagher Girl' and for Grant to remember where he left his socks from the day before (they ended up under my pillow once in sophomore year, let's just say no one ever forgets the smell of Grant Newman's sweaty socks). Liz rubbed my back and hung up her white lab coat.

"Com'n it's late and Dr Fibbs need us up early tomorrow, we're testing out my van again." I shrugged of my lab coat and swapped my protective glasses back for my normal thin-rimmed black ones.

Liz and I were walking back to her suite when she suddenly squeaked, "Cammie!" and ran to hug the figure unpacking a suitcase.

"Hey Liz." Cammie replied. She stopped unpacking and gave Liz a hug. Liz was still jumping up and down when Cammie broke the hug that she knocked Cammie's suitcase off her bed, sending her t-shirts and socks spread across the floor.

"Whoopsie Dasies." Liz sung.

"Hi Jonas" Said Cammie, "I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"I was in town." I shrugged.

"Jonas needed my help in running some DNA tests." I forgot to tell Liz that I didn't want everyone knowing that Jacob Abrams might me my father and Josh may be my brother.

"DNA tests, what for?" Asked Cammie. Liz shot me a questioning look, as if to ask whether she could tell Cammie or not.

"I think my father may be one of the residents of Roseville. I wanted to find out if that was true or not." Cammie looked a bit shocked. I had never talked about my family on exchange, it wasn't exactly a topic that was easy to understand.

"So who could it be? Your father that is."

I breathed in heavily and sighed, "Jacob Abrams."

I groaned and pushed my head back against the pillow, staring up at the ceiling. I took off my glasses and dropped them onto the bedside table. Everything was blurry, I can't see very well without my glasses. I tossed and turned, unable to get in a comfortable to go to sleep. I kept thinking about Jacob Abram's reaction to me, he seemed like he _knew_ about me. Like he knew the truth, but he just refused to admit that it was the truth. I must have fallen asleep at one point because I woke up to see sunlight pouring through the windows. I lazily fumbled with one hand on my beside table for my glasses. I found them, put them on and sat up. I just sat there, tired from the lack of sleep. My peace and quiet didn't last for long before my phone started ringing. I looked at the screen of my stupid little CIA issued brick phone. I must admit I have well…let's just say _altered _the phone a couple of times. The screen had picture of a green phone and the word _Mum _flashed across the phone. I sighed and pressed the red button, rejecting the call. If there was one person I didn't want to talk to right now it's my own mother. I threw the phone on my bed and pulled on a clean pair of jeans and a cardigan my mother had bought for me. You don't get many chances to get out of clothes other than your uniform at Blackthorne and no one exactly buys clothes for me except my mother. I went to go find Liz, I didn't really want to test her van, and I just wanted answers.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? I'm adding <em>some<em> Jammie in (even though I'm a Zammie fan) just because I can!**

**I came home from Tennis the other night and I seen a guy walking his ferret. I thought it was very funny! I've never seen anyone walk a ferret before!**

**Please review! **


End file.
